godzilla_kaiju_wars_unleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Apatosaurus
Apatosaurus (name meaning "Deceptive Lizard", as well as previously known as Brontosaurus, which means "Thunder Lizard") is a genus of sauropod dinosaur which lived during the Late Jurassic period in the United States of America. It is one of, if not, the most famous of the giant Jurassic plant-eaters. It was a huge, long-necked dinosaur, longer than two school buses and weighing as much as 7-13 elephants. "Brontosaurus" was the original name that was used for this dinosaur when the wrong head was mistakenly put on its body. For years an Apatosaurus body stood with the head of Camarasaurus on the end of its neck. This was named Brontosaurus and was one of the most popular dinosaurs for many years. Apatosaurus is a fairly typical member of the diplodocid family - long neck, pillar like legs, long tapering tail and enormous size. It had, like the other family members, peg-like teeth in a head that seemed very small for such a large creature. Compared to Diplodocus, Apatosaurus has a shorter, thicker neck and a larger, heavier body. There is much speculation about how much these creatures needed to eat and how such a small head could ingest enough food to fuel such a large body. Some scientists have stated that these huge, small-headed creatures would have needed to eat every waking moment in order to provide enough food to keep such a large body alive. Apatosaurus seemed to have every adaptation needed for continuous eating, including having nostrils on the top of its head, so breathing would not interfere with eating. In order to facilitate the processing of food, which it could not chew with its teeth. Apatosaurus probably swallowed stones that it kept in a gizzard similar to that found in a chicken. The tough plant fibers would spend time in the gizzard stewing and being ground up by the stones. Facts Time/Era Apatosaurus lived in the Middle to Late Jurassic period, over 150 million years ago, living along side other dinosaurs like Allosaurus, Stegosaurus, Dryosaurus, and others. Size/Description Apatosaurus was one of the largest dinosaur that ever lived on planet Earth. They could grow to stand a staggering 20-30 feet (6.0-9.1 meters) tall at the hips, measured over 70-75 feet (21.3-22.8 meters) in length, and tipped the scaled as 30 tons, 12 times the mass of an elephant. They had a long neck, small head, long tail (which they can use to whip predators) and tremendous strength, and they can use it to crush anything. They can use their long neck to feed low at the ground, at a shoulder high, and even be able to rear its head up on its long neck to feed high up in the trees. With this big wide range, it can find food in various environments. Abilities Apatosaurus was equipped with a long tail, which alone was over 30 feet long, and use it as w hip-like weapon that could injure enemies and even its own kind. It could also use its long neck to defend itself. Gallery image006.jpg|Apatosaurus herd feeding tmb_5129_480.jpg|Apatosaurus herd traveling through a cannion 76246-37Fr.jpg|Apatosaurus herd eating maxresdefault.jpg|Apatosaurus drinking Category:Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs of Lagos Island Category:Jurassic Period Dinosaurs Category:Creatures of Lagos Island Category:Monsters living on Skull Island Category:Herbivores Category:Sauropods